Well That Was Interesting
by nubslife
Summary: Its Hogwarts' Ten-year class reunion and Harry and Ron are in for an interesting surprise... DRAMIONE FANFICTION -OneShot- *I do not own Harry Potter* written by nubslife


***I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER***

**Well That Was Interesting...** _(written by nubslife)_

Hermione stood in front of the Great Hall, nervously fiddling with the fabric of her dress. It was Hogwarts' Ten-Year Reunion, and that was exactly how long she had spent away from her friends and her old school. After the war, Hermione went to find her parents in Australia to restore their memories; unfortunately she had never found them. While she was searching, Hermione fell in love with the Australian environment and eventually sought out a permanent residence. She had little contact with her two best friends, their owls becoming more rare with every passing month. They too eventually stopped. Hermione reassured herself that it wasn't their faults, they had lives too, much busier than hers.

"I'll see you inside, love." A soft voice said behind her ear, breaking Hermione out of her memories. She watched the male figure step inside the hall before her.

Waiting a few moments to reduce her growing blush, Hermione opened the hall doors with determination and confidence.

The room was absolutely magnificent. Walls were lined with refreshment tables and the furnishings of an elegant white, neutral of all houses. Flags with the Hogwarts crest floated above the crowds of people, along with a collection of dripping candles that hovered the corners of the room. The ceiling was magically lit as stars, just how Hermione had remembered it. She spotted several children running around their parents and meeting other kids their age to join them in a game. People were chattering and smiling, reminiscing on the memories the building had once gave them. The whole seen was just as magical as Hermione's first day in the walls of the castle, the day of her Sorting Ceremony. She smiled in the happiness the room was filled in, still remembering that the people in front of her fought a war and have felt every negative emotion the world could bestow upon them. She too was part of this crowd, and at the moment she couldn't be prouder to be.

When the hall doors closed in an audible creak, the crowd hushed themselves in the presence of the new arrival.

"Look at her!"

"Who's that?"

"The Head Girl?"

"Whoa."

"Is that Hermione Granger?"

"Bloody hell." The whispers started to become mutters and finally the hall became full of life again, all discussing the physical appearance of the precious golden girl.

It was true, Hermione had changed. She currently wore a flowy, mauve babydoll-styled dress of a formal rayon fabric, a jeweled belt tucked right underneath her bust. Her small feet were covered with sophisticated bronze-colored flats, precious, compared to the heels the rest of the women sported. Her hair was no longer the frizzy birds-nest the many former students teased her for; they had become soft, voluminous curls that cascaded down the sides of her face and stopped shortly past her collarbone. Hermione was wearing minimal makeup, just enough to emphasize her natural beauty. To complete her façade, she wore delicate, gold-plated jewelry that complimented the rest of her appearance. She was stunning.

Hermione quickly regained her heated blush and walked towards the evident heads of red and black hair in the crowd.

"Hermione?! Merlin's beard! It is you!" Harry shouted when he got the chance of throwing his arms around the flushed woman.

Chuckling, Hermione responded, "Hi Harry, I've missed you!"

"My god 'Mione. Look at you!" Ron said as she offered him a hug.

"Ron! Oh, I've missed you lot!" Hermione said through tears. She felt extremely guilty for leaving for so long, she felt like she missed so much, her friends included.

Ron pulled back and wiped her tears affectionately. "Hey don't cry," he began, "we heard you moved back, so we'll see you more often. We can start hanging out like the good ol' days eh?" Hermione nodded in agreement.

"She'll come for tea! Every Wednesday!" piped a familiar voice. Hermione immediately spun around to face the other redhead a few meters away.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, waving the other woman in for a hug. "And how are you Mrs. Potter?" she added when her friend was close enough a distance.

"Brilliant!" the redhead answered, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek before she took Hermione's offered embrace.

While the two women cherished each other's presence, Harry took the opportunity to question his friend. "Where did you move to 'Mione? If it's close enough we can bring Al along-"

Before Hermione got a chance to answer, and Harry the opportunity to finish, Mrs. Potter shrieked with happiness. The male two-thirds of the Golden Trio went stiff from the excitement, with identical expressions of disturbance on their faces.

"Hermione!" Ginny beamed, "You're pregnant!" The woman then clutched Hermione's stomach, making her fertile abdomen more apparent. Harry's face went a ghastly shade of white and Ron's became a revolting green.

"She's what?" Ron whispered in shock.

"She's pregnant! Hermione, how far along are you?" Ginny asked, her smile reaching the far ends of her face.

Hermione chuckled from the diverse reactions from her friends, "About sixteen weeks, Gin." She admitted.

"Oh Merlin Hermione! That's fantastic!"

Ginny's husband was next to compliment, "Congratulations 'Mione." Hermione smiled at her best friend with gratitude. She turned to Ron, who only muttered a small "Brilliant."

After a few more 'best wishes' and compliments from her fellow Gryffindors, Ron got the courage to speak. "Have you considered how you will care for it?"

His little sister was first to respond to his rash comment. "I'm sure Hermione is perfectly fine financially. She can easily take care of him/her on her own." She stated, emphasizing 'him/her' to show her brother that the baby was not an'it'.

Hermione seemed to catch on to the last bit in Ginny's defense. She gaped at her friends. Did they really think that of her? That she would sleep around, to be left as a single mother? Like she would be alone her whole life? Clearly disappointed, Hermione places her hands on her hips. "For your information Mr. and Mrs. Potter," she swiveled towards Ron, "Mr. Weasley…" she casually smoothed down her dress before stating the end of her statement, "I'm married."

The trio of Gryffindors froze; all of them appeared to have stopped breathing. The blood drained from their faces, leaving a very amused Hermione left staring back at them.

"Wow…Congratulations again Hermione!" Ginny stated as she recovered from her state of shock. Harry and Ron were still staring at their pregnant friend; they will take a bit longer to recover.

"Are you serious Hermione?" Harry cautiously questioned.

"Yes Harry, for the last six years." Hermione answered, her state of disappointment slowly faltering.

"To whom?!" Ron yelled in a tone with a twinge of anger.

Noticing Ron's outburst, the hall became silent, tentatively listening to the Golden Trio's row.

Hermione stopped in a state of fear. Now that Ron has matured, he was a much larger man. Never had Hermione seen him this angry.

"I'll say it again 'Mione." He seethed, "Who are you married to?"

The rest of the hall gasped at the announcement. Everyone knew from the press that Ron was currently in a long-term relationship with another witch, so this wasn't jealousy. Apparently he still had a strong need to protect his best female-friend and ex-girlfriend, but still, this was Hermione Granger. She was married? When did this happen? Why hadn't anyone heard about it? Just like before, the room suddenly became filled with chatter, gossiping about the love life of their previous Head Girl.

Before Hermione got a chance to answer her frustrated friend, a loud cry was heard from across the hall. Everyone, including the Gryffindor trio, turned to the direction of the noise, temporarily forgetting about Hermione's mystery hubby. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"WHHAAAAT?!" She shrieked, the alumni mentally covering their ears.

"Calm down, will you?" said the tall man next to her. It was Draco Malfoy.

"T-that is YOUR child?!" she screamed.

The crowds' eyes became wide. Now when did this happen?

"Yes, Parkinson. Is there a problem?" Draco spat the last phrase, daring her to insult his offspring. The man simultaneously shifted a small bundle in his arms.

The room let out an audible gasp.

Now, in plain sight, one could see a small baby, about one year of age, sitting on the forearm of the former Slytherin Prince. A small bundle of platinum curls confirmed the child to be his.

"Daddy?" an innocent voice spoke from somewhere. Everyone's breath hitched, there was another.

A small boy the age of three, tugged on his father's pant leg, the same mop of blonde on his little head.

If the alumni could get any more silent, the surprised aura in the room surely made up for it.

"Yea Bud?" Draco said, the room becoming even more eerie. Was Draco Malfoy being kind?

"Why is the lady screaming?" The toddler asked out of curiosity.

Pansy began to wail even louder. Draco snickered to his son, "Because she's disappointed that I never let her be your mommy."

Out of genetics, the boy's brain computed the information with ease, understanding it as if it was simple numbers. He walked over to Pansy and crossed his arms over his tiny chest, lifting his head in a defiant smirk. "Stop crying." He stamped his foot for emphasis. "Malfoys don't cry." The woman's tears immediately stopped. Did a little boy just say that to her?

The hall was dead of any conversations, no one dared to speak, at least not until Hermione broke it. Out of the fearful silence, Hermione attempted to stifle her giggles with a perfect manicured hand over her mouth. She then began a full-blown laugh, one hand on her chest, the other on her abdomen, showing off her now-visible wedding bands. The alumni rotated their heads towards the distraction, somewhat scared for the poor woman. Out of experience, the majority knew that it was unwise to ever laugh or mock a Malfoy.

In between snorts, Hermione gasped while clutching her stomach affectionately, "I-I'm sorry…" *laughs* "…the h-hormones."

Since the room's attention was on the hysterical woman, no one noticed Draco's softened glare and grateful smile. Waiting until she was finished, he started to walk towards the emotional female.

Ron and Harry quickly stepped in front of their friend, distraught about that threatening, unreadable glare in the blonde's eye.

"Step aside Potter. Weasel."

"Just go away Malfoy, she didn't mean anything by it."

"I said, step aside." Draco demanded.

"Malfoy, I think it be best-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Do you think I would hurt her with a child in my arms?!" He exclaimed in disbelief. As if on cue, the baby in his arms unraveled herself from her father's robes and peered at the two guarding men with large grey eyes. Draco's son hid behind their father's leg, scared of the strangers before him.

By this point, Hermione had sobered herself and peeped between the two sets of shoulders in front of her. Noticing the frightened toddler, she pushed her two friends aside, revealing herself to Draco and his children.

Seeing the familiar woman, the three year old beamed, "Mummy!"

Harry froze once again. The alumni fell back into disbelief, and Ron just about died.

"Hello sweetheart." Hermione cooed, still one hand on her protruding stomach.

"Up! Up!"

"Not a chance Scorp, your mother can't carry you when she has your brother in her tummy." Draco added to the gathering before him.

"Draco, I'm sure it's fine." Hermione reasoned. She swiftly picked up the boy and kissed him on the forehead.

"Well then…" Draco began, running a hand through his hair. "That was interesting." Hermione then smiled at her husband and playfully slapped his shoulder.


End file.
